Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/VIII
Nadzwyczajną uciechę miała raz szkoła: Kucharzewski przyniósł Wrońskiego - w tece. Kucharzewski - to olbrzym klasowy, z szeroką piersią, grubym karkiem, ciężki i niezgrabny, lecz wyjątkowo mocny. Wroński - istne kurczątko. Nie tylko klasa, lecz i szkoła cała podziwia siłę Kucharzewskiego. Niczym dla tego chłopca wziąć w zęby ciężki stolik stojący na katedrze i obnosić go po klasie, nie podtrzymując rękoma. Niczym posadzić na fotelu profesorskim czterech kolegów i zarzuciwszy sobie ten "ładunek" na plecy, swobodnie z nim chodzić. Niczym nawet: gruby, szkolny pogrzebacz żelazny zgiąć i wyprostować... Tego dnia olbrzym, idąc do szkoły, spotkał wątłego koleżkę, który po niedawnej chorobie ledwie nożyny wlókł za sobą. Niewiele myśląc wypróżnił swą kolosalną tekę, książki i kajety po kieszeniach pochował i chwyciwszy półżartem malca, wsadził go do teki, przykazując, żeby rękami trzymał go za szyję. Słaby i trochę lękliwy chłopiec spełnił rozkaz - i przyniesiony został w ten sposób do szkoły wśród wrzasku kolegów i gawiedzi ulicznej. - Goliat i Dawid... parole! - osądził profesor Luceński, gdy się o tym zdarzeniu dowiedział. - Niech no jednak - dodał, do tabakiereczki swej sięgając - ten Goliat strzeże się, żeby mu Dawidek głowy nie uciął bo teraz "Dawidkom" dowierzać nie można - parole! Wywołuje ich obu do lekcji - każe stawać przed katedrą jednemu obok drugiego. Dawid sięga ledwo do pasa Goliatowi. - Kucharzewski, tłumacz: "Koń mego sąsiada - zjadł - żonę starego jenerała". Goliat usta szeroko otworzył - śmieje się. - To być nie może... - mówi grubym głosem. - Co nie może być? - Żeby koń zjadł... hi, hi, hi... kobietę. Profesor uderza trzciną w stolik. - Ciebie nie pytają o zdanie! Każą ci tłumaczyć i basta! - To dla mnie za trudne; ja nie wiem, jak to będzie po francusku. - Bien. Masz "pałkę" i możesz iść na miejsce. Profesor skrzypiącym piórem smaruje w katalożku wielką jedynkę. Teraz olbrzym wykrzywia się do płaczu. - Nie wiem, za co pałka?... - mruczy basem, odchodząc od katedry. - Pierwsze słyszę, żeby konie... Może tak jest we Francji, ale u nas... Trzcina znów grzmi na katedrze. - Milczeć, bo do dziennika zapiszę! Olbrzym wtłoczył się do ławki, głowę wsunął między ramiona - rożkiem chustki oczy ociera. - Dawidku!... - zwraca się Luceński do drugiego ucznia - powtórz, o com zapytywał. Cieniutki, ale rezolutny głosik odpowiada: - Pan prosor wymienił trzy zdania oddzielne i kazał przetłumaczyć je na francuski. Pierwsze zdanie: "Koń mego sąsiada"... le cheval de mon voisin; drugie zdanie: "zjadł"... - il a mange; trzecie zdanie: "żonę starego jenerała"... la femme d'un wieux general. Luceński wydostał swą małą tabakierkę, raz po raz z niej zażywa i palec wyciera o rudą perukę. Jest widocznie bardzo zadowolony. Podsuwa tabakierkę uczniowi. - Jesteś zuch, Dawidku... Tu es un brave garcon! Zażyj, boś wart tego. Chłopiec zanurza koniuszek palca w tabace i do nosa przykłada. - Jesteś zuch i masz głowę na karku. A Kucharzewski jej nie ma. Stało się, com przepowiedział: Dawid uciął głowę Goliatowi! Dowcip zdobywa uznanie klasy. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem zawstydzonego i czerwonego ze złości olbrzyma, pokładają się od śmiechu. Niedługo potem przypadła lekcja religii. Ksiądz prefekt. wysłuchawszy innych, zwrócił się do Kucharzewskiego: - No, Kucharzesiu, popisz się! - mówi ze zwykłym sobie łagodnym, żartobliwym uśmiechem. - Powiedz nam wszystko, co wiesz o Mojżeszu. Niestety, "Kucharzesio" nic prawie o Mojżeszu nie wie. Nastały właśnie dni gorące - olbrzym, którego zdrowa, silna organizacja domaga się ruchu, wysiłków fizycznych, obcowania z przyrodą, wszystek czas pozaszkolny spędza na kąpaniu się w Narwi, pływaniu łódką, wycieczkach dalekich na ryby. Od książki coś go odpycha. Gdy chce zmusić się do nauki, litery tańcują mu przed oczyma, zdania nie dają się pochwycić - osłabły, niepokonaną sennością zmożony, zasypia z otwartymi oczyma, powtarzając bezwiednie koniugacje łacińskie lub zawiłą teorię arytmetyki. Wywołany do lekcji wstaje, przeciąga się, tłumi ziewnięcie, wpatruje się w księdza i milczy. - No, rybko, panie święty, któż to był Mojżesz? - dopytuje ksiądz prefekt. - Mojżesz był synem... był synem... Dalej "ani w ząb". - To już wiemy - zauważa ksiądz. - Córką przecie być nie mógł. Zapewne też był synem swego ojca i swojej matki. Ale cóż więcej, rybko, panie święty? Kucharzesio długo milczy, rzucając na prawo i lewo wymowne spojrzenia, błagając o "pomoc koleżeńską", wreszcie bierze na odwagę i podtrzymywany przez "podpowiadaczów", zaczyna - pływać. - Mojżesz wyprowadził Egipcjan z niewoli żydowskiej... Pokazywał cuda przed królem Salomonem i ożenił się z jego córką Plagą... Potem pobił Filistyńczyków i zatopił ich wojsko w morzu Chanaan... Na puszczy kazał odlać cielca złotego, sam mu się kłaniał i innym kłaniać się kazał... - Dosyć, panie święty, dosyć!... - krzyczy prefekt uszy sobie zasłaniając. - Gorączkę masz, rybko!... bredzisz, panie święty! Kucharzewski staje w miejscu jak ściągnięty uzdą rumak. Przez chwilę porusza jeszcze ustami, żując niezrozumiałe wyrazy, potem od razu milknie i wpatruje się w księdza niecierpliwie, jakby mówił: - Może nareszcie da mi ksiądz prefekt już pokój z tym "Mojżeszem"?... Ksiądz, naprawdę strapiony, ręce załamał... - Rybko, panie święty, co się z tobą dzieje? Taki słuszny kawaler i tak prawi od rzeczy! Gdzieżeś ty podział głowę, Kucharzesiu? Ledwie ksiądz wspomniał nieszczęsną "głowę", we wszystkich ławkach podnoszą się krzyki. Trudno zrozumieć treść krzyków, bo wszyscy krzyczą równocześnie. Słychać wciąż słowa: "Goliat"... "Dawid"... "olbrzym"... "proca"... - Prymus, panie święty! - woła ksiądz, za głowę się chwytając - czego chcą te Filistyńczyki? Prymus raportuje: - A to, proszę księdza prefekta, oni mówią, że Dawid uciął głowę Goliatowi. - Toż wiem o tym, rybko. Ale cóż to ma do Kucharzewskiego? - A bo właśnie Kucharzewskiego pan profesor Luceński nazwał Goliatem. - Co mówisz, rybko, panie święty! Gdzież w takim razie Dawid? Tu już prymusa zakrzykują inni: - Dawid, pokaż się księdzu prefektowi... - "Wrona", wyjdź na środek!... Niebawem maleńki Wroński, wypchnięty przez kolegów, staje przed księdzem z wystraszoną, bynajmniej nie bohaterską miną. - Niegodziwcze, panie święty - wpada na niego ksiądz prefekt z udaną zawziętością - jak mogłeś pozbawić kolegę najpotrzebniejszej części ciała? Cóż wart uczeń bez głowy? Gdzież on teraz, niebożątko, pomieści naukę? Przecież jej w kieszeń nie schowa ani do teki. A tu nadchodzą egzaminy, a tu Kucharzesio drugoroczny... Oj, Dawidku! Dawidku! coś ty narobił, panie święty! Ksiądz ociera czoło czerwonym fularem i nie tracąc miny poważnej, kończy: - Słuchajże, Dawidku, rybko, co ci tu przykazuję. Chociaż Kucharzesio Filistyńczyk, bo Goliat, na żaden sposób bez głowy zostawić go nie można. Bo i to uważ, panie święty, że gdyby on promocji nie dostał i na grzyby poszedł, musiałbyś, rybko, koszyk za nim nosić. Pamiętajże. Pamiętajże, rybko, panie święty, że obowiązkiem jest twoim, abyś mu głowę na powrót przyprawił! Powszechna wesołość. Śmieją się wszyscy - prócz Dawida i Goliata. Ostatni ma minę zakłopotaną i złą; na twarzy pierwszego maluje się wytężenie umysłu. Przejął się słowami księdza prefekta - rozmyśla nad tym, w jaki sposób rozkaz usłyszany wypełnić, krzywdę wyrządzoną koledze naprawić? Tymczasem mimo upału, który rozleniwia i osłabia, wszyscy energicznie uczą się, żeby przy egzaminach nie "obciąć się" i roku nie stracić. "Ekstra" i "palant" poszły w zapomnienie, o "gumę strzelającą" nikt Kataryniarza nie pyta - nawet talenty Welinowicza i Konopki mniejszym niż zwykle cieszą się uznaniem. Za to Hefajstos tryumfuje: podczas pauzy wszyscy cisną się do niego z piórami, których teraz tak wiele się zużywa. Nadążyć nie może z temperowaniem i... z pochłanianiem bułek zewsząd znoszonych. I w Kucharzewskim obudziła się ambicja - postanowił za wszelką cenę egzamin złożyć i promocję dostać. Wyrzekł się na kilka tygodni Narwi i jej ponęt, całymi godzinami siedzi nad książką lub kajetem, ciężko dysząc i wzdychając. Uf! jakże go męczy gramatyka łacińska! Jakże go wyczerpują ułamki dziesiętne i reguła trzech. Zdaje mu się, że gdyby przepłynął kilka wiorst pod wodą lub berlinkę kilka godzin holował, mniej czułby się znużonym. Nawet na pauzę z klasy nie wychodzi, lecz skulony jak kariatyda, powtarza wciąż w kółko grubym głosem jedną i tęż samą lekcję, która w żaden sposób utkwić mu w pamięci nie może. Jednego dnia, wyjątkowo upalnego, pozwolono uczniom iść na godzinę do domu. Nauczyciel zachorował, a nie było komu go zastąpić. Jak ptaki, gdy ujrzą drzwi klatki otwarte, rzucili się chłopcy do wyjścia. W kilka sekund klasa opustoszała - pozostali tylko: Kucharzewski i Wroński. Wroński, nadzwyczaj pilny, korzysta z wolnej godziny, aby przepisać kilka kart z drogiej, od kolegi pożyczonej książki, na której kupienie był za biedny. Już prawie całą książkę miał przepisaną pięknym wyraźnym rondem, którym celuje i które raczy pochwalać sam mistrz Welinowicz. Kucharzewski wcisnął się w najdalszy kąt i zgrzany, spotniały, męczy się nad gramatyką łacińską. Pochylił swe wielkie ciało - wyraźnie, choć niezbyt głośno, czyta: - "Rzeczowniki na is są rodzaju żeńskiego". Przeczytawszy prostuje się, zamyka oczy i zaczyna jęczeć monotonnie: - Rzeczowniki... rzeczowniki... rzeczowniki. Na is... na is... na is... Są rodzaju żeńskiego... żeńskiego... żeńskiego... Wbiwszy już sobie w głowę to zdanie, znów pochyla się, żeby z książki nową szczyptę mądrości zaczerpnąć. Przypomina ptaka pijącego ze źródła. - "Wyjątek stanowią rzeczowniki: vis, lapis, crinis, cannabis, ignis..." Ojoj, jeszcze nie koniec?... "Pulvis, panis, piscis..." Jak Bozię kocham, nie wytrzymam! Ociera spocone czoło - ciężko, z głębi piersi wzdycha. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy maluje się walka. Niespokojne spojrzenie rzuca w otwarte okno, za którym widać młode, kwitnące kasztany, słychać huczenie chrabąszczów, ćwierkanie jaskółek, krzyki chłopców grających w palanta... Wyraz jego twarzy jest taki, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Ej, rzucę ja to wszystko... do kąpieli pójdę, potem na ryby... Bierz licho promocję i szkołę!" Zwyciężył pokusę - oczy odwrócił od okna - wzniósł je w górę z wyrazem rezygnacji. Potem oczy zamyka i znów jęczy: - Vis... vis... vis... Lapis... lapis... lapis... Crinis... crinis... crinis... Co chwila to zagląda do książki, to się od niej oddala kiwając się jak Żyd nad Talmudem. Idzie mu ciężko. Ledwie nauczył się trzeciego wyrazu, już dwa pierwsze ulatują mu z pamięci. Wraca do nich - tamten gdzieś mu się zapodział. A tych wyrazów tak wiele! Prawie pół stronicy zajmują. Czyż on kiedykolwiek potrafi się ich nauczyć?... Wzdycha, odpoczywa - znów jęczy: - Cannabis... cannabis... cannabis... Ignis... ignis... ignis... To już umiem. A tamte? Przypomina sobie i przypomnieć nie może. Wyfrunęły pewnie otwartym oknem na ulicę bujać z chrabąszczami, grać w piłkę z dziećmi, śmiać się i bawić z całym światem... Ściska czoło obiema dłońmi - przez długą chwilę milczy. - Kucharzewski!... Ktoś woła nań cienkim, nieśmiałym głosem. Nie odwracając się, nie otwierając zamkniętych oczu odpowiada szorstko: - Idź sobie, nie przeszkadzaj! - Pomogę ci, jeśli pozwolisz... Odmyka oczy, wpatruje się bystro w poczciwą, zarumienioną twarz Wrońskiego. - Oj, pomóż! pomóż... - mówi głosem dziwnie spokorniałym. - Łeb mi pęka, a nic wykuć nie mogę. - Widzisz... jest na to sposób. Nauczył mnie go pewien akademik z Warszawy. - Jakiż to sposób? - Ułożono z tych wyjątków - wierszyk. - Wierszyk?... Do deklamacji?... Twarz olbrzyma wypogodziła się. Lubi niezmiernie wiersze - ma szczególną zdolność do zapamiętywania ich i wygłaszania. - Posłuchaj więc uważnie. Malec wypręża się, mówi głosem podniesionym: ::Trzydzieści sześć na is ::Masculini generis: ::Panis, piscis, crinis, finis, ::Ignis, lapis, pulvis, cinis... Kucharzewski przerywa mu wybuchem śmiechu. - Wiesz, Wrono, że to paradne! Powtórz no początek. Wroński powtarza - on zaraz po nim z zupełną łatwością deklamuje: - Trzydzieści sześć na is - masculini generis... Wyborne! panis, piscis, crinis, finis... Ha, ha, ha. Wrono - daj pyska! Powrócił mu humor; zrywa się, podnosi malca w górę i w oba policzki ogniście wycałowywa. Urodzony deklamator zapalił się do wiersza, od razu zatrzymuje w pamięci całe szeregi wyrazów, nadaje im brzmienie melodyjne - potem je wygłasza z teatralną gestykulacją, potężnym głosem, jak odę Naruszewicza. Tegoż dnia profesor Izdebski, wyzwawszy Kucharzewskiego do lekcji, zdumiał się płynnością, z jaką on wyśpiewał wszystkie co do jednego "wyjątki". - Bój się Boga, Kucharzesiu! - mówił, wytrząsając czerwoną chustką jak sztandarem - musiałeś dziś prawą nogą wstać z łóżka. Odpowiadasz jak z nut. - Baczność, uwaga, jeszcze nagrodę wziąć możesz!... I nasmarował mu w katalożku wielką, dla całej klasy widoczną piątkę. Gdy wracali do domu, olbrzym aż podskakiwał z uciechy - co go czyniło podobnym do tresowanego słonia. Nie mógł też wytrzymać, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób nie okazać wdzięczności koledze. Wymownym nie był, poprzestał więc na tym, że go kilkakrotnie "poklepał" po plecach. Jakże silnie Wroński odczuł tę ",pieszczotę"! Uśmiechał się wprawdzie do kolegi, ale miał łzy w oczach. Potem przez kilka dni bolała go łopatka. Nazajutrz Kucharzewski znów się poci, znów wzdycha, znów stęka. Tym razem nie z łacińskimi słówkami mocuje się, lecz z arytmetyką. W żaden sposób nie może dać rady regule trzech, która przedstawia mu się w postaci jakiejś olbrzymki, silnej jak Samson i Herkules w jednej osobie. Wroński w swoim kąciku przepisuje w dalszym ciągu drogocenną książkę, śpiesząc, żeby ją skończyć przed egzaminami. - Wrona! - woła nagle olbrzym przez całą szerokość pustej klasy. Malec ogląda się. - Tyś taki mądry. Wrona, poradź mi, co zrobić z tą bestią regułą? - Przecież to łatwe. . - Ale ba! - Jeśli pozwolisz... - Co pytasz? Chodź i ratuj! Po chwili maleńki Wroński siedzi na kolanach u wielkiego Kucharzewskiego i cieniutkim głosikiem wykłada teorię arytmetyczną. Wykłada po prostu, przystępnie i tak jakoś przekonywająco, że olbrzym, dość tępy z natury, wszystko bez trudu pojmuje i zapamiętywa. - Wiesz, Wrona - mówi kończąc tryumfująco zadanie i kreśląc pod nim zamaszystego wykrętasa - ty mógłbyś być belfrem! Wroński przyjmuje z uśmiechem te słowa jako niezasłużony komplement - i wraca spokojnie do przerwanego przepisywania. I tym razem Kucharzewski odpowiada wzorowo z arytmetyki, i od nauczyciela, który jest bardzo wymagający, dostaje czwórkę z plusem. Ale już teraz sprawca tego cudu na nagrodę nie czeka. Zmyka czym prędzej do domu, czując, że go jeszcze zanadto boli łopatka... Od tego czasu olbrzym z malcem nie rozłączają się prawie. Codziennie przed wieczorem Wroński przychodzi na stancję do Kucharzewskiego. Celem tych odwiedzin nie jest ani piłka, ani gra w "cztery kąty", "farby", lub "ślepą babkę", lecz - wspólna nauka. Chłopcy przysposabiają się do egzaminów - właściwie zaś Kucharzewskiego przysposabia do nich Wroński. W ciągu tych przygotowań wzajemny stosunek kolegów zmienia się stopniowo do gruntu. Dawniej stanowczą przewagę miał olbrzym, teraz ona przechodzi nieznacznie do maleńkiego Wrony. Ostatni, któremu przypadła rola mistrza, przybiera mimo woli w głosie i całym obejściu się odcień pewnej wyższości - tamten zaś milcząco tę wyższość uznaje i głowę przed nią pochyla. Ach! trzeba widzieć obu chłopców przy lekcji! Wroński, wspinając się na palce, rysuje kredą trójkąty i kwadraty na drewnianej ściance chlewka, zastępującego tablicę - tamten stoi przy nim, śledząc jak najpilniej oczyma każde poruszenie kredy, łowiąc wytężonym słuchem najmniejsze objaśniające słówko. Dochodzi do tego, że Kucharzewski względem wątłego koleżki zaczyna stawać się nieśmiałym - już nie tylko nie nazywa go Wroną, lecz nawet z trudnością niejaką mówi mu: "ty"... Szacunek opiera się w tym razie na przyjaźni i wdzięczności. Wszakże to tylko dzięki Wrońskiemu Kucharzewski, dla którego dawniej osobliwością była trójka z minusem - składa teraz wszystkie egzaminy na stopień dobry, bardzo dobry i celujący. Niebawem cud wypełnia się do końca. Na popisie publicznym, gromadzącym sam "kwiat" miejscowego towarzystwa, inspektor wywołuje Kucharzewskiego, żeby mu wręczyć - list pochwalny. Olbrzym jest niemal przerażony swym szczęściem. Nieoczekiwany zaszczyt wzrusza go i przygnębia. Idąc po nagrodę, jest tak zgięty i skurczony, że wydaje się prawie małym. Gdy Wroński i Kucharzewski razem powracają do domu, pierwszy dźwigając czerwoną, wyzłacaną książkę, drugi zwinięty w trąbkę list pochwalny, każdy od pierwszego spojrzenia poznaje, że to przyjaciele. Ale mały Pilades ma tu widoczną wyższość nad wielkim Orestesem - naturalnie wyższość moralną tylko, gdyż pod względem wzrostu daleko mu do niego. Pochylający się, uniżony, szacunkiem dla młodszego kolegi przejęty olbrzym wygląda jak słoń prowadzony przez kornaka. Kucharzewski, w imieniu matki swej, zaprasza kolegę na "poczęstunek". Biedna wdowa, widząca całą przyszłość swą w synu, jest do łez rozrzewniona dobrocią Wrońskiego i wszystkim, co on uczynił dla jej jedynaka. Ściska mu ręce, w głowę go całuje, potem zasadza do nakrytego stołu, gdzie przygotowała wiosenne przysmaki: młodą rzodkiewkę, świeże masełko, twaróg ze szczypiorkiem, jajecznicę... Radość otrzymanych nagród pozbawiła chłopców apetytu - jednak Wroński, aby nie sprawić przykrości pani Kucharzewskiej, wszystkiego po trosze próbuje i wszystko wychwala. Kolega odmienia mu talerze, przysuwa półmiski, zachęca do jedzenia. Ogromną ma ochotę "poklepać" Wrońskiego po plecach - ale spojrzawszy na swą olbrzymią łapę i wątłe barki kolegi, odpędza od siebie tę pokusę. Wprost chłopców siedzi matka olbrzyma, kobiecina niewielkiego wzrostu, z żółtą, chorobliwą twarzą. Nic nie mówi, tylko uśmiecha się, wzdycha i wzrok rozpromieniony przenosi co chwila z jednego na drugiego. Nieustannie też chustkę do oczu przykłada. Po śniadaniu pani Kucharzewska prosi Wrońskiego do ogródka, gdzie rosną dynie - przedmiot jej szczególnej troskliwości i dumy. Owoc ich zielony jeszcze, niewielki, wymaga kilku miesięcy do zupełnego dojrzenia. Prosi Wrońskiego, żeby sobie wybrał najpiękniejszą i najokazalszą z młodych dyń - potem na tej dyni, wyjętą z włosów szpilką, wykłuwa jego cyfrę i datę. - Po wakacjach niech pan Edzio po swoją dynię przyjdzie. Będzie wówczas o!... taka... - pokazuje, ręce szeroko rozkładając - a żółciutka jak złoto dukatowe... Nazywa Wrońskiego "panem Edziem", dotąd zaś mówiła mu wprost: "Edziu"... Chłopcy zapominają na chwilę o powadze potrzebnej "laureatom" i zaczynają biegać po ogródku jak rozhasane na łące źrebce. Potem Kucharzewski chwyta Wrońskiego na ręce i obnosi dokoła, okrywając pocałunkami. A pani Kucharzewska, patrząc na to, uśmiecha się i łzy ociera. ...Spełniła się przepowiednia profesora Luceńskiego i życzenie księdza prefekta. Dawid uciął Goliatowi głowę - a potem mu ją na powrót przyprawił. Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka